Dan's New Perspective
by Daniel Jacob
Summary: It's been 3 years since the revolution and Dan has been escaping from the Pokémon patrols for 3 years and has now been caught and has been adopted by a Umbreon and Espeon. Can Dan find a way to escape and go back to his life as a Pokémon saver or will he give in and be a baby for his family? WARNING: Contains ABDL content.
1. Dan Chapter 1

**This is a non-profit fanfiction. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo**

 _Goldenrod City 8:00 AM_

Dan woke up from sleeping on his 10" sword. He is the only one left of the trainers that has been in the revolution. He was one of the most wanted people in the Pokémon world. He got so many nicknames but the one that was the most famous was "DJ Flash". He was starting to feel hungry so he checked in his trainer bag and found a chocolate bar and a canteen of water. He ate the bar of chocolate and drank the water and felt safe until he saw Team Rocket, Plasma, Magma, and Aqua. He saw a little girl Eevee going into the Ilex Forest and them following her planning on capturing her and use her for tests. Dan also saw lots of Pokémon patrols and thought that he could pass them. He clenched his sword and he made them unconscious and ran towards the bad guys.

 _In the Ilex Forest..._ The little Eevee was happily walking in the Ilex Forest, not knowing that there were bad guys behind her. The captain of Team Plasma captured the Eevee and put her in a cage and locked up the cage. When Dan saw that he was too late, he clenched his sword tightly and ran up to the bad guys. With one swing of his sword he freed the Eevee, and started to fight for her life. Dan, with his knowledge of swords and his intelligence, strategically fought the bad guys, but what he didn't know is that a Rocket Grunt, was behind him and had a gun pointing to the little Eevee's heart. When he heard the shot Begin being fired, he quickly reflected the bullet with his sword and attacked the grunt.

When the little Eevee saw that Dan was fighting for her life, she hugged his leg. Dan told the little Eevee that she should get back to Goldenrod and say that she was rescued by the Pokémon patrol. The little Eevee did what Dan said and ran back to Goldenrod remembering that Dan said that the Pokémon patrol saved her instead of him. When Dan saw the little Eevee exit towards Goldenrod, he smiled but hid because he heard Pokémon patrols in the Forest looking for him. He pulled his sword away because it was pointing out and then he would be caught.

While hiding, Dan taught of a way to get out of the Ilex Forest without getting caught. He remembered that he has the power to run fast and then he checked his trainer bag and found his collection of Sleep Powder smoke bombs. He put 6 of those smoke bombs on his belt and ran towards the exit. When he saw a Pokémon patrol in his path, he threw one of the smoke bombs and cause the Pokémon to fall asleep and gave him a way to escape. When he got out of the woods, there were 10 Pokémon patrols and Dan only had 2 smoke bombs left. He threw them and then with his sword, he cut them and waved it to make the powder go all over and it worked. All of the Pokémon patrols fell asleep and he ran all the way into Goldenrod and hid where no one would ever go to.

 _In the Pokémon Patrol Office..._

When the captain of the Pokémon Patrol heard that "DJ Flash" was still running and was not caught, he stomped his paw really hard which made the officers scared. "How could you let him get away again?!?" said the Captain, an Umbreon who's name was Frank Silverwind. Frank yelled at the officers, saying "How could a 13 year old kid can get pass them so many times?!? You are all psychic Pokémon, do you not use them to help capture him?!?" One of the officers, a Hypno named Steve Smith, said "Sir, we try to every time we encounter him but you have to remember that he runs really fast and he dodges our psychic beams and he has that sword and he uses as well. And don't forget that he has a lot of smoke bombs and other stuff, so he knows how to escape us." Frank heard that and realized that if they were going to capture Dan, they would have to think strategically like Dan and play his own game.

 _Back to Dan..._

Dan was sitting down and started to unpacking his bag. He felt hungry and looked in his bag for some food but he found nothing. He did however found some cream and rubbed it in his hands and applied it to his skin. As he was applying the lotion, he was in a lot of pain from all of the escaping he has done and from saving Pokémon from Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Magma, and Team Aqua. He finished putting the lotion on his skin and was in a lot of pain. He started to scream, but clamped his mouth because he knew that he would be caught if they heard him screaming. As he was clamping his mouth, he heard what he thought was a nuclear bomb.

He looked in the sky and saw that he was right and saw a nuclear bomb ready to explode in Goldenrod City. Knowing that he was also know to save a lot of Pokémon, Dan packed up his stuff and ran towards the bomb. When the citizens of Goldenrod saw that there was a nuclear bomb coming towards them, they started to panic and got fearful. When Dan saw that the bomb was going to hit the city, he took a leap of faith and jumped really high and with his sword swung at it and the bomb exploded in front of Dan and he went flying back a far distance with his sword in hand.


	2. Dan Chapter 2

**This is a non-profit fanfiction. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo.**

When Dan hit that bomb, it exploded and sent Dan flying and made him unconscious. When Dan hit the ground, he was in so much pain and could not get up. He saw that his sword was OK but was far away. Using his psychic powers, he was able to bring the sword to him and was able to walk but holding onto the sword. When Dan got back into Goldenrod City, he has in so much pain and the sun was out so he was exhausted, passed out in the middle of the road. When the Pokémon saw that he fainted, they called the Pokémon patrol and they took him to the Center to help him get better.

 _In the Poké Center..._

When the Pokémon patrol, the leader of the Pokémon Police, Frank Silverwind, had Dan in his had and screamed "MEDIC!" A Chansey came running and saw Dan laying in Frank's paws unconscious. She took Dan in a hospital bed and then started to work on him. When Frank saw that Dan was being worked on, he sighed in relief and left the Center with his Police Force. When the Police Force left, Dan started to wake up and found him in a hospital bed chained down. He started to get mad but then remembered that his sword can cut anything. Using his psychic powers, he leavitated his sword and cut the chains off and got out of the bed. When he got of bed he found that he was wearing a diaper. "Well, this is better than being naked." he said as taking off the diaper and put on his trainer clothes and grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

As he was about the run out, the nurse open the door and it had hit Dan in the head and fell down passing out. When she saw Dan hitting the floor, she picked him up and put him back in the bed. When Dan woke up, he saw that he was back in the bed but not chained down. The Chansey Nurse came back in his room and saw that he was awake. Dan couldn't believe if, the Chansey was 6'5" but then he remembered that before the revolution all Pokémon were given growth pills. She gave him two pills, one painkiller and one pill that Dan never saw before. Dan took both of the pills and swallowed them with water.

"Chansey Chansey... Oh good you can hear me." said the nurse

Dan was in shock and said "Well it's official, I've gone crazy."

The Chansey started to laugh "You have not gone crazy, Dan. This is from the pill that I gave you. The pill will allow you to talk to Pokemon and please call me by my proper name, Rebecca Sparkle." "Ok Nurse Rebecca. Now I have a few questions. First, WHERE THE HECK AM I?!" Before Dan could speak another word, Rebecca put a pacifier in Dan's mouth which calmed him down. "Your here because we know how much pain you have been, for heaven sake you took the beating of a lifetime by cutting that nuclear bomb and then using your body to take the blow. Also a member of the HAA will be coming to see you for your adoption." said Rebecca as she took the pacifier out of his mouth and left the room.

Dan thought to himself "Who would want to adopt me, I would escape the very first day of being there." But another voice in his head said "Just give it a shot and if you don't like it, escape." Dan liked that idea and gave it a chance for being adopted. Dan felt a little sleepy so he went to bed but whenever he turned to his side he would be in pain. He couldn't sleep so he stayed up and played with his sword.

While Dan was playing with his sword, there was a member from the HAA coming to talk to Dan about his adoption. She was a Milotic and she said her name was Aurora Silverscale. "Hi there "DJ Flash"" said Aurora as she took Dan's sword away from him. "I'm glad your finally being adopted. Almost every Pokémon has been worried about you because you have been hurt so much and have saved us but never have let us save you. Now you will be save and we will take care of you."

As Aurora was saying that, Dan got really upset about her taking his sword and started to clench his fists. Before you knew it, Dan jumped on Aurora, grabbed his sword, and ran as fast as he can away from the Poké Center. When word got out that Dan bolted, every Pokémon Patrol was after him running after him and trying to catch him so that he would be adopted. Realizing what he had done, Dan started to cry and ran back to Aurora and using all of his energy brought her back to life. When Aurora came back to life, she found Dan on the floor lying motionless and ask for a blood transplant.

Nurse Rebecca came running and saw Dan on the floor motionless and called for a blood bag of O blood. She used her powers to open up Dan's blood value and put the blood in him. After a few minutes, Dan said a few words. "I-I am s-so sorry" said Dan weakly to Aurora who hugged him. "It's OK Dan. I'm sorry I took your sword." said Aurora. When Dan felt better, he got back on the bed and Aurora pulled out his files.

"So, your the infamous" DJ Flash", you do put up one hell of a fight." said Aurora."You have escaped every single patrol for 3 years straight. I'm impressed." Dan started to smile when he heard that she was impressed with his ability to escape. "So what's this I hear about adoption?" said Dan puzzled. "So since you have done a lot for us, we thought that it would be nice if you choose who you're "father and mother" are." When Dan heard this, he thought about it. _" Should I ask for the Umbreon and Espeon that were on my team when I was a trainer? "_ he thought. His other voice agreed with him _" They would be perfect because they would remember you and would not do anything embarrassing to you."_ When he made up his mind, he said "I would like to have a Umbreon and Espeon to be my parents."

As soon as Dan was done with that statement, Aurora screamed at the top of her lungs happily. Dan thought he would have to get a surgery for his ear. "I'll tell my sister Allie, she is a Espeon and I think you two might know each other." With saying that Aurora left the room, and as soon as she left he grabbed his stuff and when after the 4 evil teams.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Suggestions are welcome. Next Chapter: Meeting Dan's Parents and Dan's and Possibly the last time Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Magma, and Team Aqua are seen.**


	3. Dan Chapter 3

Goldenrod Tower 10:34 AM

Dan was behind the 4 evil teams as they were ready to send a massive amount of nuclear bombs all over Johto. Dan thinking "Not this time" and captured all the 4 teams and brought them to the Pokémon Police and went back into the Poké Center.

At the Silverwind's Mansion...

Frank and Allie Silverwind are one of the most popular Pokémon as they were battling in the revolution and saving poor innocent trainers from the evil clutches of Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Plasma, and Team Aqua. When all of the trainers were adopted and had a good life and a good home, Frank asked Allie if she would marry him and she said yes. Now, as newly weds they have been wanting a child but never got one.

Allie was looking in the nursery where they made for their new child but they never got one. When Frank saw Allie looking in the nursery, he said "Dear, we will get one. Remember, Dan is still on the run. We can get him and then we will be back together." Allie smiled and said "You right dear." As Allie was saying that, her phone ran. "Hello?" she said. "Hi Sis. It's me Aurora." said Aurora "Hey Aurora. What's going on?" said Allie. "Well you will be happy to know that Dan was finally captured and he wants you and Frank to be his parents." said Aurora. When Allie heard the news, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her sister thought that she was going to have to get surgery for her ear. "When do you want me and Frank to come to sign the paperwork to adopt Dan?" "How does 4:30 pm work for you and Frank?" "That would be good for us." "OK, I'll put you down for 4:30. See you sis." And Aurora hanged up the phone.

When Allie hanged up, she told Frank about the conversation that she had with her sister Aurora. When Frank heard everything, he has so ecstatic. "This is wonderful news honey. But we need to remember that Dan will not be open to the idea of staying in a crib when he first comes to the house." But then Allie reminded her husband that she had a secret that she kept from him that he wanted to show him now. "Follow me" said Allie as she started to walk upstairs. As told, Frank followed they passed the nursery and stopped at a room that Frank never saw. "Close your eyes, dear" said Allie as Frank did as he was told. When Allie opened the door, she told her husband that he can open his eyes. When Frank opened his eyes, he saw a teenager style room with everything that a boy could ever want. "You always know what to do sweetie." said Frank as he kissed her.

Poké Center 2:30 PM

When Dan got back to the Poké Center, they touch his sides and he fainted from pain and exhaustion. When Dan woke up he saw him in a hospital bed. Dan looked at his sides and he touched it and started to scream in pain. The nurse came in and looked at him. "Dan, this is what happens when you don't come to get treatment for your wounds." Nurse Rebecca said "But your mom can heal the cuts for you." "Ok, that would be nice." said Dan yawning. "I think its your nap time." said Rebecca and made his hospital bed into a regular bed. With that, Dan fell asleep and was asleep peacefully. "Goodnight, Dan."

HAA Office 4:30 PM

Frank and Allie were at Aurora's office, waiting to be called to see her to adopt Dan. Allie being so excited, but scared, sighed. When Frank saw that his wife was sighing he asked: "What is wrong, hun?" Allie started to sob "Oh Frank, I'm worried that Dan will hate us. What if he doesn't remember us?" Frank held his wife's paw "Babe, remember Dan asked for us to be his parents. I think he will remember us. We need to work with him because remember he did not have a childhood." Allie smiled at her husband "Your right, we need to be supportive with Dan and do stuff as a family." As soon as Allie was done with that statement, there was a message on the speaker "Will Allie and Frank Silverwind please come to Aurora Silverscale's office?" "It's time my love." said Frank to Allie as they went to Aurora's office.

When Aurora saw Frank and Allie, she was happy to see them. "Hello there Frank and Allie, how are you?" said Aurora. "We are fine, sis." said Allie as she hugged her sister. "That is great, I hope that your love will rub off on Dan." With that, Aurora pulled out Dan's papers. "Here are Dan's papers, Ill let you two look at that while I go and get myself some coffee." said Aurora and with that she gave the papers to Allie and Frank and left to go get some coffee.

When Allie and Frank got the papers, their was a medical examination of him.

MEDICAL EXAMINATION OF DAN

FULL NAME: Daniel Jacob

AGE: 13 Years 0 Months

BLOOD TYPE: O

PREVIOUS INJURES: N/A

ALLERGIES: None

DOCTOR: Nurse Rebecca Sparkle Friday July 7

FULL REPORT:

Dan was brought to the center after saving Goldenrod from certain death. When the patrol that found Dan lying on the ground, he was bleeding out heavily and they grabbed him and brought him to the Poké Centerwhere Rebecca healed him up and stopped the bleeding. When Aurora came in and took his sword, he went berserk and attacked her and grabbed his sword and ran. But when it kicked in that Dan was doing something wrong, he came back and used recover on her but when Aurora came back to life, Dan smiled at her before passing out. When Aurora saw Dan passed out she checked for a heart beat which she heard, but blood was coming out of him. She asked for a blood transplant, which she got and gave it to Dan as Rebecca stitched him up. When the blood hit his heart, he started to get up and looking at Aurora said I'm sorry very weakly. Dan thought that Aurora was going to hate him, but he was greeted by hugs which he loves.

Dan also has a lot of wounds, literally all over his body. Even the slightest touch, causes Dan to scream in pain and sometimes causes him to faint in pain. He is now letting the doctors to touch it and help him. But he will be resistant at first, but he needs lots of comforting. One thing that we found out that was interesting was that Dan lost everything at age 10 when Team Rocket used Pokémon to destroy cities. When Dan was getting berries for his own birthday, he saw some team rocket grunts getting ready to attack his city so he ran as fast as he could but couldn't save his family. When Dan got there he found them and tried to revive them but it was too late. He saw a present for him and opened it. It was the sword that Dan has now, so he does not want people to take it because it is the only thing that he has to remember his family.

Dan will always give his own life to save someone. Also, he is very protective, he will protect people that are with him and will make sure that you and anyone that he is saving get hurt. Also, if you get to serious with him, he will get stressed out and run. He misses having a family and is willing to give it a chance. Also, he remembers meeting Allie before and then meeting Frank also but that was when he was first on the run.

When Allie and Frank were done reading Dan's report, both of them were crying. "He has been through a lot and he still saves us from Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Magma, and Team Aqua." said Allie. Frank held his wife paw "We will make sure he knows how much we love him." Allie agreed with her husband "Yes, we shall and make him feel like he can trust us." Both of them agreed with that statement as Aurora came back from getting coffee. "So I see your done reading the papers about Dan, are you two ready to adopt him?" Both of th employees said "Yes" in unison. "Great, then all I need is your signatures and then you two will be the proud parents of Dan." Aurora pulled out a sheet that said that "We, Allie and Frank Silverwind, agree that we will be Dan's parents." Frank signed were it said his name was and Allie did the same. When Allie was done signing her name, Aurora said in a happy voice "Congratulations Allie and Frank Silverwind, you two are the proud parents of Dan." They smiled and hugged each other. "If you two lovebirds are done, let's go to the Poké Center and pick up Dan.

 _Back at the Poké Center..._

Dan was packing up his clothes and everything he had because today would be the day that he would be adopted. As Dan was packing up, Nurse Rebecca came behind and helped him out. He was thankful that Rebecca was helping him with cleaning up his clothes and everything he had. As they were cleaning, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Dan. In comes a beautiful and feminine Sylveon pushing a pram with her child in it. She introduces herself and then brings out her 'baby'; a girl a few years younger than him wearing a bow in her hair, suckling a pacifier, wearing a short frilly dress, a crinkly thick diaper, and booties who thanks him. Her mother also thanks him and says we would like to keep in contact with him should he ever need a friend. Dan maybe kind but not naive, so he says he'll think about it. The Sylveon and child both say goodbye, but right before she leaves, she needs to make him aware of something. She basically tells him that there are multiple pokemon who would love to have him as their own and really baby him. Dan says he'llkeep a keen eye out and will still consider her offer in friendship. When they leave, Dan feels very dizzy and grabs onto Nurse Rebecca before passing out. Rebecca grabs Dan and puts him bed to let him rest up.

As Dan was resting, he feels a gentle push and wakes up from it. When he gets up he sees his "parents". "Hi there" said Dan before realizing that he knew both of them. "Allie... Frank... is it really you guys?" Dan said in disbelief. "Yes Dan, it is us." said Allie who also said "We are your parents". When Dan heard that, he hugged his new "family" so tightly. They both chuckled and then Allie pet him. "I missed this so much, it like my famil-y" said Dan before sighing and then started to cry. Allie looked at her "son" "Shhh, it's OK Dan. We are your family and we will celebrate your birthday" said Allie trying to comfort Dan. When Dan heard that, he just remembered that today is his birthday.

As they were talking, Dan touched his side and felt blood. When he showed his "mom" and "dad", they screamed but then Dan reassured them and started to heal himself. When Dan was finished healing himself, he felt light headed and fainted in his "mom's" arms. When Allie caught her "son", they said that they were going home and then Frank grabbed all of Dan's stuff. Allie put her "son" in the car and then buckled him up and then Frank up his stuff in the trunk and then left to the mansion.

 **Next Chapter: The Silverwind's are a family. Thank you for reading this chapter. Suggestions are welcome. Reviews are also welcomed. If you want the backstory of Dan, put yes in the reviews, and if no, put no in the reviews.**


	4. Dan

_Dan's Backstory_

 _New Bark Town..._

Dan was born in a family with no brothers but he had 4 sisters that were older than him. His sisters, Lauren age 8, Sally, age 10, Kristen, age 6, and Rachel age 9. When Dan was a little boy, his sisters would dress him up and tease him a lot. When Dan was 5, he would always hide from his sisters because they would force diaper him and make him wet it and make him do all sorts of baby things to him. One time Dan was hiding from his sisters, he was in a tree and saw his sisters walk past him so many times, and Dan thought it was funny and started to laugh. When Kristen heard his laugh, she looked up and saw Dan. "Girls, Dan is here." said Kristen as she was climbing up the tree.

When Dan saw that his sister was on her way to him, he leaped to the other tree but he slipped and when he jumped, missed the tree but hit his head on the tree trunk and fell down to the ground very hard. When Dan hit the ground, his head was starting to bleed, and since his mom and dad went to the store to buy groceries, his sisters were trying to fix up Dan. The oldest sister, Sally at the time 15, picked up Dan and runned to the nearest Poké Center. When Sally reached the Poké Center, their parents came home and asked where are Dan and Sally.

When they told their parents that Dan and Sally were at the Poké Center, both parents screamed and ran to the Poké Center. When they saw Dan in Sally's arms unconscious and bleeding, they went to the front desk and asked if they could get him saved faster because they didn't want to lose a child. The nurse, a Meowth, said that they are doing everything they can to help and ask for Dan. Sally, not wanting to let Dan out of her arms, held him tighter. The Meowth came to Sally saying that if she wants to she can come with Dan to the operating room so they can save Dan.

Sally, liking that idea, nodded and got up but was covered in Dan's blood, brought Dan to the operating room. When Sally put Dan on the hospital bed, she begged the doctor to please save Dan. The doctor, a Quagsire, said that they would do everything they could to save Dan. When the doctor was saying that to Sally, Dan was unconsciously using _Recover_ and started to heal himself. When Sally saw that Dan was healing himself, she got her parents, and she showed it to her parents and they started to cry tears of joy. When Dan was finished, healing himself, he grabbed Sally's hand. As soon as Sally felt Dan's hand, she hugged him and he hugged her. When they were hugging Dan asked: "Sis, what happened?" Sally looked at her brother and told him everything. "Dan, what happened was that when you jumped from the tree to escape us, you slipped and missed the tree and then you fell really hard on the ground. So, I picked you up and ran you over to the Poké Center and they were ready to fix you but you unconsciously used _Recover_ and healed yourself." when Sally was done, Dan started to cry and hugged his sister tighter.

"I'm so sorry that I caused so much trouble" said Dan. Sally, trying to comfort Dan, said "It's OK, we are just glad that you are still alive." While Sally was comforting Dan, their parents came in and started to hug Dan tightly saying that he was grounded for climbing trees and trying to jump from them. Dan, still sad, said "OK" When they were done at the Poké Center, they went back to their house.

 _Age 7..._

When Dan was 7, they were packing up clothes and stuff for a vacation. Dan was happy because they were going to Olivine City for the seaside and Dan has never been there and he was excited about it. He was already packed up with everything he needed for the vacation. Before leaving for Olivine City, Dan went back into his room and grabbed his stuffed animal. When he got back, he got in the car and they drove all the way to Olivine City. When they got to Olivine, all of them were tired, so they went straight to their house and went to sleep. When they woke up, they got ready to go for a swim. When Dan was done getting dressed for a swim, he asked if he could go the ocean and swim. His parents said "Not until we are all ready" Dan was sad because he was really looking forward to swimming. Dan waited for his family to finish getting changed, and after 30 minutes of waiting, his family was ready and they went to the ocean.

When they got to the ocean, Dan jumped into the ocean and started to swim. He was very happy because he always wanted to swim and now he was. His sisters also joined him. They went to the deep end of the ocean and they wanted Dan to come with them. Dan knowing that he wasn't the strongest of swimmers declined and swam in the swallow end. He was having a good time and then he looked at his sisters having fun and he wanted to join them. So he started to swim towards them, but as he was swimming, he slipped and lost his footing. He started to drown but then someone grabbed his hand. He looked up and saw that Kristen saved him. He started to get afraid of the ocean and he went into the house and stayed in the house. Kristen, getting worried about Dan, went inside and checked on Dan.

Dan in his room, crying and saying that he was not good enough and that he was a failure. When Kristen heard that he had said those things about himself, she started to hug him and said that he was not a failure and he was good enough and that her and the sisters did not ask him to come to the deep end. Dan still scared of the ocean wanted Kristen to stay with him. "Of course Dan" said Kristen and they stayed inside and played video games until their parents came inside. When they saw that they were playing video games, they sighed in relief. Their mom, Francine, came to them saying: "You should have not ran off, you got your father and me worried." Dan started to cry and then Kristen hugged him tight. "Mom, can I have a word with you?" said Kristen.

Kristen took her mom to another room away from Dan and told her mom everything. When Francine knew what had happened, she went to Dan and apologized to him saying that it was not right for her to yell at him.

Age 10...

It was Dan's Birthday and he was so happy. He went outside and started to collect some berries. When he was picking some berries, Kristen was wrapping her present for Dan for his birthday. She was so happy to have her present done for Dan. She made Dan a sword and had everyone in the family to sign it. When she finished wrapping up the sword, she put it on the present table. When she was done looking, she heard Dan screaming "Get Out" the entire family looked out the window and before they could get out of the house, they were blown up and everything was in rubble. Dan went to his family and tried to revive his family but he was too late. He found a present for him and unwrap it. He saw it was a sword and it said, "Happy Birthday Little Bro, Love Kristen" Dan started to get teary eye and then Kristen's hand popped out and she said "Help" Dan went to her and took her to the Poké Center and left her there. Before he left he said "Sis, if you ever need me, call me" and with that he gave her a phone and then left.


	5. Dan Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

I am sorry for how long it is taking for me to write this chapter or Dan's New Perspective. I have been busy with travel, injures, hospital, and many other things that it would take a long time to list them out. I will be continuing this story when the school year comes in. Once again I am sorry for not getting this chapter done, but I hope you will like it.

 _In the Silverwind's car..._

Dan woke up from fainting and saw him in a car going somewhere. "Hello?" said Dan. As soon as Dan said that, his "mom" turned around. "Oh good, your ok. You made me and your "father" worried. We thought you were dead." Dan felt guilty and started to cry and hit himself. His "mom" come to him and hugged him tightly. "No hurting yourself, that would make us sad." Dan saw his "mom", crying and he hugged her tightly saying "I'm sorry mom, it's just that I don't want to make you worried." Allie smiled at the point that Dan called her mom. "It's OK sweetie, we worry about you. Before we adopted you, we would read stories about you and it would make us feel sad." "I promise you that I will never leave you guys, I need a family and you and dad are my family. But I do have flashbacks of when my human family got killed and it makes me depressed and makes me want to run away from everyone and everything. Also, when people just keep ignoring me and walk all over me, I panic and run." Dan told his family everything that would happen and they made a promise that he was safe and that they would never let anything bad happen to him. Dan also told them that he is going through a tough time so he will be on and off with the Mom and Dad.

As they were driving back home, Dan saw a game store. "Mom and Dad, can we go to the store to buy some video games for me?" "Later hun, we need to get you a haircut" said Allie as she tussled his hair. Dan, smiling because that was what his human mom would do to his hair. "We don't need to go to a barbershop, I can give my own haircut." said Dan as he pulled out his knife and started to cut his hair. When Dan took out his knife, Allie took it away from him. "You would do that when you were on the run. But you are our son and we want to get your haircut done by a professional." Dan feeling that his mom was treating him like a baby sighed and said "Fine." His parents smiled and said "Thank you for agreeing with us. We want to be the best parents for you." Dan knowing that they were trying to make the relationship work out fine smiled. "Let me call the hair stylist in our house and tell her that you are coming for a haircut." said Allie as she called the hair stylist at the mansion.

 _At the Silverwind's Mansion..._

The stylist, a Scyther who was named Lily Windsor, picked up the phone. "Hello?" said Lily. "Hello Lily, it's Mrs. Silverwind." "Hello Mrs. Silverwind, do you want me to open the gate?" "Yes and I need you to give a haircut to our new kid, Dan" Wait do you mean "DJ Flash", the one that has been on the run for 3 years? That Dan?" "Yes, that Dan." "OK, I will get my room ready to give Dan a haircut." And with that, Lily hanged up the phone and started to get the room ready.

 _Back with the Silverwind's..._

When Allie was done talking to Lily, she noticed Dan curled in a ball, cold and shivering. Allie asked her son "Do you want to cuddle with me? " As soon as Allie was done, Dan went to his mom and lied on her. Dan started to yawn and started to sleep but then his mom told him that they were at the house. Dan got out of the car, and started to shiver. He grabbed his stuff and his sword and followed his mom to the boat. Dan asked his mom and dad "Can I run there in the water?" "Sure thing, Dan" said Allie and as she was done he gave his stuff to his parents and started to run.

When Dan was running, he felt alive. He was starting to feel happy and then saw where the bridge is and ran to it. When he got there he was very cold and hungry, and was waiting for his parents. He started to get tired but then his parents came and he was happy. "Come on, let's go" said Dan. His parents came after him, all happy that Dan was agreeing with them and giving this a chance. When they went to the mansion, Dan was astonished and his mouth was open very widely. When his mom saw that his mouth was open up widely, she told him nicely "Sweetie, don't open your mouth all the way, it looks bad. Dan immediately closed his mouth and followed his mom and dad into the mansion. When Dan walked in, he was amazed of everything in the mansion and started to cry tears of joy because he missed having a home and now is finally in one.

When they walked in, a Scyther came and greeted them. "Hello Allie and Frank" said the Scyther. "Hello Lily" said Allie. Dan curious as to what was happening came over. When Lily saw Dan she asked "And who might you be?" extending one of her scythes. Dan, shaking her scythe said "I'm Dan, your might know me as "DJ Flash"." Lily, when Dan said that to her, was ecstatic. "So you agreed to be with Allie or Frank?" said Lily "Actually Lily" said Allie "Dan asked me and Frank to be his parents." When Allie was done, Lily looked to Dan. "Well, you do need a haircut seeing that your hair is overgrown" Dan nodded in reply and held onto his mom's paw.

Dan was scared to let someone else cut his own hair so he held onto his mom's paw tighter. Allie, not knowing anything, asked "Why you scared?" Dan looked to his mom and said "I'm scared because I've never had anyone cut my own hair before and I'm scared that it will come out bad." When Allie heard this, she looked at her son and said "Dan, we don't want to hurt you, all we want to do is to love you and take care of you. If your scared, I'll be with you, but if you can be a big boy and sit by yourself, then go right ahead." Dan thinking about the options told his mom "I'll do this by myself" Allie being proud of her son said that she will sit in the waiting room for him.

When Dan sat down, Lily asked him "What haircut do you want?" Dan looked at his mom and dad and said "Whatever they want, I will be OK with." Lily nodded and when to Allie and Frank and asked the question. Frank said "Go short on the sides and long on the top". Lily nodded and started to work on Dan's hair.


End file.
